A Love Lost & A Love Found
by Sammy006
Summary: When Smaug destroyed the Lonely Mountain and drove the dwarven people from their home, Dwalin also drove his love from his heart. What happens when his past catches up with him, and a member of the company falls for a part of it? Dwalin /OC Fili/OC (AU)
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Vana hurried towards her and her husband's chambers, her joyous smile growing wider as she left the main hall of Erebor, near to where the physician's chambers were and entered into the smaller halls where the housing chambers rested. As she slid around a corner, she crashed into a familiar guard.  
"Careful mi'Lady," he stated, placing a soft hand on her shoulder to steady the rushing woman.  
"Yes, of course. Thank you Brogal," she replied, grinning sheepishly up at the dwarf. The dwarrow was a little smaller than her husband but a lot wider.  
"And what has you in such high spirits on this fine day, hmm?" he asked curiously, deciding to walk alongside her for a moment.  
"Can't say, sorry, it is but a surprise," she twinkled up at him. She was such a pretty little thing, he thought to himself, simply huffing in response.  
"And again, I am terribly sorry, but I must find Dwalin. Have you seen him by any chance?"  
"Ah, yes, I believe I saw him making his way towards your particular stretch of houses not too long ago actually."  
She was off before he even finished his sentence, yelling over her shoulder a, "Thank you Brogal! We will have to have you around for supper sometime!" before she continued towards her home. The dwarf only shook his head and resumed walking to his post on the watchtower.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Vana managed to catch her warrior brute of a husband as he was leaving their home.  
"Dwalin!" she called, running almost full speed towards him, no intention of slowing her pace.  
Hearing her familiar voice yell out, the massive dwarf turned around only to see his wee little wife running his way. Bracing himself for her impact, he caught her as she plowed into him easily lifting her into his arms so that they were face to face. As he opened his mouth to ask why she was so excited, she wrapped her arms around his thick neck and pulled him in for a searing kiss, not that he minded the interruption.  
"And what was that for, may I ask ye lass?" he asked in his thickly accented voice when they finally parted, his tone more husky than usual. She giggled before answering.  
"I have news!" she yelled breathlessly, hiking herself up higher on her husband, "I went to see the physician about the stomach cramping, dizziness and vomiting like you suggested an-"  
Before she could finish, Dwalin had lifted her, hands under her armpits and was looking her over for any injuries, "Are ye alrigh' lass? It's nothing serious is it? You're alrigh' aren't ye?" he exclaimed worriedly.  
She laughed lightly in response, her hearted warmed over his concern and she gestured for his to take her into his arms again.  
"Of course I am fine, it wasn't anything to do with me. Dwalin, I am-" she was cut off again from a voice shouting down from the watchtower, the shout echoing throughout the hall of Erebor;  
"DRAGON!"  
Vana immediately huddled closer to Dwalin, her hand instinctively shifting protectively over her lower abdomen as a mighty roar followed the yell. She was suddenly chilled to the bone with fear, when her shoulders were grabbed.  
"Lass, listen tah me. Ye have to get out. Go straight tah the servant exit through the kitchens. I'll find ye when we get out alright?" His voice was firm and solid, the only thing stopping her form losing control, but then the meaning od his words hit her like a warhammer to the head.  
"Wh-what? What about you?" she practically whimpered, and tried to steel herself."I'll be fine lass, now go!" he ushered her towards the kitchens, knowing that if a dragon was here, it would be for the gold and most likely take the most direct entry the riches. He moved to go to the Great Hall to make sure that the King got out safely when his name was called, he turned back to his wee wife, his One, to be met with a bruising kiss.  
"I love ye too lass, now go," he urged her again, this time watching her until she was out of his sight then continued onward to the Great Hall, praying to Mahal that she would stay safe.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Vana searched through the scattering crowds. There was utter chaos reigning, surrounding her, suffocating her. She had managed to help some people out, now, however, she was searching for the towering form of her love. A horn broke through her frantic search and she looked up towards the slopes to be greeted by the sight of the Great Elven King Thranduil, his army of elves armed and ready for battle behind him. However, they made no move to help. No move to help stop the burning city, no move to help stop the screaming of children. She stared at them, how could they do this? She thought, just stand there and watch people burn and flea without lifting a finger to help.  
"HELP US!" She looked towards the owner of the shout and saw Thorin waving and pleading for their aid. And she watched as Thranduil turned away, leaving them all here to die. She moved forward, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder, but as soon as he turned and saw who was touching him, he forcibly shoved her from him.  
"I need no help from you _elf_! Why don't you leave with the rest of your kin?" he stated, and then stormed past her, leaving Vana standing there hurt and wondering. How could Thorin had said that to her? He was one of her oldest friends, they had grown up together, and their fathers had been friends. Thorin had never had a problem with her half-elven heritage before; she could only hope that others would not hold her blood against her because of her elven kin's betrayal. She was shaken out of her thoughts when the sounds of a child sobbing met her sensitive, slightly pointed ears. He newly acquired motherly instincts kicked in and she turned to find a little girl crying and screaming for her "Mama!" As she picked up and consoled the frightened child, she only wished that someone could have warned her of what events would happen later that day.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Vana finally managed to spot Dwalin after the colony of dwarves made camp for the night. He was sitting by a fire with his elder brother Balin, a little ways away from the main camp. Balin looked up as she walked closer.  
"Are you alright? Are you both alright?" she looked over to Balin, who nodded in answer. Returning her focus to her husband, Vana noticed the shaking of his body and the clenching of his fists.  
"Brother." Balin warned. Vana looked to him in confusion, but her gaze was quickly drawn back to Dwalin when he suddenly stood, grasping her elbow in a bruising grip and walking away, forcing her to follow.  
"Ow, Dwalin, you're hurting me!" the grip lessened for a fraction of a second before he tightened the pressure, making her wince.  
"Dwalin? Dwalin, what's wrong? Dwalin, love?" she asked, confusion and hurt warring in her eyes, she barely took notice of Balin's demands for his younger brother to let her go, that is wasn't her fault. Dwalin, giving into his demands, shoved her to the ground, standing tall and firm over her, while Balin just turned his head in pity, knowing that there was no way of stopping his brother from making this mistake.  
"How dare you call me that _elf_! I will not allow myself to be called that by such filth!" his thundering voice hurting her more. He had never yelled at her before, she didn't understand. As she heard someone approaching and when she spotted Thorin walking towards them, she finally did. He was blaming her, just as Thorin blamed her and her kin for Thranduil's misdeeds.  
"Y-you would reject me? Your _One_ for the actions of one selfish elf?" she asked as she dragged herself from her position on the ground. However, his answer to her question made her want to cower on the ground once more.  
"_My One_! My One? How could elvish filth be the one destined for me. No, I don't believe that Mahal could be that cruel. I can't even stand looking at you. I will _never_ take you as my One," he thundered down at her. Looking up into his eyes and seeing only coldness and hatred, no part of the Dwalin she once knew, she looked to the ground at her feet and made her decision.  
"V-very well, I will not burden you any more," she pronounced, her gaze fixed firmly on the ground, missing the flash of agony in Dwalin's eyes and the pity in Balin's, all the while Thorin looked on proudly, "You will not have to look upon us any longer," she stated firmly, her gaze hardening. She turned away from them all and walked away before any of them could realise her slip. She was gone. Thorin went to clap his friend on the shoulder in pride, but Dwalin dodged the limb and walked in the opposite direction. Thorin and Balin watching him go, feeling the pain of him rejecting his _One_ flowing out of him in waves.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Vana walked through the camp of dwarves, eyes to the ground, trying to avoid all of the glares of the people around her. A couple even had the courage to spit or throw things at her, making a mess of her clothes and hair. But she just took it all in stride and continued to walk. The familiar cry of a child drew her attention once again, and she looked to see the little female dwarf sitting down whilst her mother tended to a scrap on her knee. When she had returned her daughter to her, she had discovered that they were the wife and child of her friend Brogal. The small girl noticed her gaze, then smiled and waved. Vana started to walk over, hoping to see if they were alright and had found Brogal, but a large mass stepped in her way, preventing her from walking any further. She looked up and saw the dwarf in question himself, but instead of the kind and welcoming expression she had grown to value, she saw only hatred.  
"Stay away from my family, elvish filth!" his voice like a crack of a whip, bringing silence over the camp, the hard shove that he gave her, knocking her onto the ground to exercise his point. Vana looked up from her position in the dirt, her eyes tearing as she looked up at one of her few friends form the Mountain, then moving to the circling dwarves around them. Meeting the worried gaze of the mother and child, she nodded, then got up and ran, pushing her way through the crowds, though her small stature getting more battered than anything else. Vana ran until her body forced her to collapse in exhaustion. Only then did she let her pain show. Vana cried and sobbed for all she was worth, her hand moving to her lower stomach and a sense of warmth coursed through her.  
"Don't worry baby, Momma will look after you." She managed to get out, before the painful heartbreak became too much, and all she knew faded into black.


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**  
"_Elvish Language"_

"Elves!" Thorin Oakenshield spat, throwing the arrow aside. Thorin's eyes met Gandalf's, but before he could question the wizard on what they were to do now, Dwalin's voice rang through the small tunnel;  
"I cannot see where the pathway leads, do we follow it or no?"  
Bofur called out before Thorin had the chance, "Follow it of course," all of the dwarves moved, eagerly following the narrow walk way, missing the wizard's mutter of, "I think that would be wise."

**OoOoOoOoO**

The bottom of Thorin's battleaxe hit the ground with a thud. The dazed faces of awe upon his company angering him further. Before he could comment, Gandalf's voice broke the silence.  
"The Valley of Imladris. In common tongue it is known by another name-"  
"Rivendell," the hobbit murmured, still in awe of the elven realm.  
"Here lies the last homely house East of the Sea," the wizard continued, before Thorin made his way over to Gandalf.  
"This was your plan all along," he glared up at the wizard, "To seek refuge with our enemy."  
The wizard glared back, "You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will you will find is this valley is that of which you bestow upon yourself."  
"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing?" the dwarf King asked, "They will try to stop us."  
"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered." The wizard retorted and the dwarf sighed in defeat, however Gandalf continued, "If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." Then, the decent into the valley began.

**OoOoOoOoO**

When the company arrived in the courtyard they were greeted by a tall, dark haired ellon.  
"Mithrandir," he called in greeting to Gandalf.  
"Ah. Lindir," Gandalf replied and the elf held a hand to his chest and slightly bowed in response.  
"_We had heard that you had crossed into the valley,"_ Lindir queried in elvish. Gandalf however, responded in the common tongue.  
"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Lindir's lips thinned.  
"My Lord Elrond is not hear."  
"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked in curiosity. Before the elf could answer, an elvish horn echoed through the valley and a stampede of horses circled the dwarves.  
"Gandalf," Lord Elrond greeted.  
"Lord Elrond," he replied, "_My friend. Where have you been?"_  
"_We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South,"_ replied the elf Lord, before dismounting his horse, "_We slew a number near the Hidden Pass"_ He then embraced Gandalf and continued in the common tongue, "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near."  
"Ah. That may have been us," Gandalf confessed, glancing towards the group of dwarves. Both he and Lord Elrond turned as Thorin walked forward.  
"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain," Lord Elrond greeted.  
"I do not believe we have met," Thorin replied, the demand to know who the elf was underlying his tone.  
"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."  
"Indeed. He made no mention of you," Thorin shot back rudely. Lord Elrond replied in silence, staring at the would-be King under the Mountain before speaking in elvish.  
"_Come, prepare the food, let us feast with our guests._" One of the dwarves, Master Gloin, spoke up after hearing the elf speaking in a language that he did not understand.  
"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" he spoke, stepping forward and raising his axe in a threatening manner. The rest of the dwarves murmured in agreement, bristling toward the elves. Gandalf intervened before things got out of hand.  
"No Master Gloin, he is offering you food." The dwarves contemplated this, then turned and created a circle, muttering between them, deciding whether or not to take the offer of food. They all then turned and Gloin spoke once again.  
"Ah! When in that case, lead on." The dwarves again, murmured in agreement and made a move to follow the elves, however, the loud neigh of a horse and the clapping of hooves on stone interrupted any further movement.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Two horses galloped towards them, one, a pure white mare and the other, a charcoal black stallion, both riders having hoods drawn over their heads. The rider on the black stead spoke first after the second rider, who was noticeably less bulky that the previous threw an Orc sword at the elvish Lord's feet.  
"_All bar one warg and it's scum rider escaped. We managed to slay the rest."_ Both riders then placed their hands over their hearts, just as Lindir had, and bowed slightly before the second rider spoke in common tongue, the voice being obviously female, beautiful and soft. The majority of the males present unknowingly agreed that it sounded like pure light.  
"Forgive us."  
"It is fine, young ones. Even one such as I could not have slain an entire pack of Wargs and their Orcs. Are you wounded?"  
The female replied, "Aye, Caldin has a small wound on his side with a Orc sword, protecting me as always. I have but a scratch, nothing to worry over." Both the elvish Lord and female looked to the male rider of the duo and watched as he winced while dismounting, the female quickly following. While they were now on the ground, their size was blatantly different to the elves. The male stood an inch or two taller than Dwalin, also with a similar stocky build, uncommon in elves. The female was only the size of the hobbit, maybe even a tad smaller, her body, although hardly seen under the cloak, was a fine woman's figure, thin with curves in the right places.  
"Brother, come, I will deal with your wounds," the nameless female stated handing both their horses' reigns to an unknown elf, she had grabbed them quickly after her dismount. Her obvious worry over her brother showing in her voice.  
"Please Caldin, come, I need to see if the blade was poisoned." Her worries were not shared with the male, Caldin.  
"It is fine, sister. If the blade was poisoned, I would not be standing now." Lord Elrond agreed with the male.  
"It is true, Valadhiel, the poison would have spread quickly, you know this."  
The girl sighed, she reached up and pushed her hood back, drawing startled gasps from most of the dwarves present. She was magnificent. Her face, the soft yet pointed sharp features, her long auburn hair falling in beautiful ringlets down to her waist. But what caught the attention of the dwarves, especially the older dwarves, was her eyes. Sparkling emerald eyes, Balin thought to himself, where have I seen those before?  
The male also pushed back his hood, drawing the eyes of most of the company, most of them instantly noticing his familiar build and facial structure, his hazel eyes and his reddish-brown hair that while falling to just below his shoulders, was pulled back with a single leather cord.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Caldin rolled his eyes and sighed at his twin's worry, it was not a serious wound, only a nick of the blade.  
"Honestly Val, it is fine. I feel fine." Any further objections from his sisters mouth were cut short when their names were spoken.  
"Valadhiel? Caldin? My how you have grown." Both turned to look at the wizard that spoke, instantly both of their faces lit up, seeing their grandfather figure standing a few feet away. Valadhiel rushed into his open arms, her lithe limbs unable to wrap completely around the Istari's waist. A smile warmed Caldin's face at seeing his twin, his other half so happy. Her happiness was his. They were all each other had in this world; they were two halves of one whole.  
"Gandalf!" Vala exhaled, hugging the wizard around the waist.  
"My dear, you have grown since I last saw you. So beautiful, your beauty may rival the Lady of Light's, just like your mother." Although her smile widened and she blushed at his compliment, it lessened at his last comment.  
"Yes, she was beautiful, wasn't she?" she murmured absentmindedly. Caldin, quickly sensing his sister's discomfort, came up behind her, placing a hand on the small of her back and changed the subject.  
"Gandalf, not that we are joyed to see you, what are you doing in the valley?" he queried. It was then that the twins noticed the odd company standing behind him. Caldin immediately pushed Vala behind him and drew one of his battle-axes, the company of dwarves followed, tensing and shifting into defensive positions.  
"Caldin," Lord Elrond warned, as he noticed that the elven sentries of the courtyard had their hands on their hilts, not wanting any harm to become to their resident young twins.  
"_Dwarves! Why would you allow them refuge here? How could you allow them to even step one foot into the city?"_  
Lord Elrond, not appreciating his tone replied in the common tongue.  
"Caldin, that is enough. These are our guests. Show some respect, I know that you were raised with better manners than this." Sensing that the Lord's voice was stern and completely serious, Valadhiel stepped closer to her brother's back, placing a hand in between his shoulder blades. Everyone noticed how his body immediately relaxed at his sister's touch.  
"Caldin, come." The pleading tone clear in her voice. The young male turned, placed a gentle hand on her shoulder before walking past her and the company present, letting his hand slowly slide from her shoulder. He could deny her nothing. After watching her brother leave and not want to be parted from his for long, she quickly apologized to everyone in the courtyard.  
"I do apologize for my twin's behaviour," some eyebrows going up at the revelation of the relation between the two, "He does hold some aversion to dwarves, as I am sure you will all understand with your obvious hatred for elves. I do apologize for him in advance though, I fear that his mood will not likely change before supper, he is known to hold a grudge." She stated, while giving both Gandalf and Lord Elrond a look before continuing, "Please excuse me now, I need to go make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble."  
She then quickly walked past them all, following in the direction her brother went, the entire company watching her leave. As she walked past though, her green eyes catching the blue eyes of the young blonde dwarf, and true to her kind nature she gifted him a small, meek smile before continuing on after her twin.  
"Ah, now that that is over, supper anyone?" Gandalf said, before leaving after Lord Elrond, the dwarves keeping a steady pace behind them, while most were wondering why the two younglings seemed so familiar.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Valadhiel found her brother standing and facing a large wooden door, a couple of wings away front their own chambers. She calmly walked over to him, stood next to him while wrapping her hands around his muscular upper arm. Both just stood there staring at the door, contemplating whether or not they should enter.  
"Are you sure you want to go in there?" Vala asked her brother quietly, wanting to enter but not knowing whether it was worth the pain.  
"We haven't visited in a while, I just thought that we should see, I heard that she was making progress." He murmured quietly back to her. Both knew that his words were lies and just hopeful thinking. Vala sighed, before tugging her brother to the side, away from the door.  
"Come, tonight we have guests, and no matter how uncomfortable there race may be to use, they are our guests none the less. We will dine with her for break fast in the morning. Come Caldin." Vala called softly, her brother giving in and strolling with her down the hall. He could deny her nothing.  
They walked in a peaceful silence, Caldin with thoughts of dwarves flying through his head while Vala was wishing for her brother to remain calm for the usual supper that was approaching.  
When they reached the door to Vala's chamber the paused, Vala looking up at her brother. The thoughtful look on his face vanished when he felt her hand upon his cheek. He snapped his eyes down to meet hers before she spoke,  
"Please brother, please don't start a scene at supper?" she asked, maintaining eye contact. Caldin held her gaze for a few moments before sighing and nodding.  
"I will try, but if one of them even looks at us the wrong way, there is no guaranteeing I can keep calm. But I will try for you."  
She closed her eyes and nodded, "I am guessing that is the best I will get then?" He guiltily looked away.  
"Very well, escort me to supper?" He leaned turned his head to gently kiss the palm that was still residing on her face.  
"Of course," she then pulled away and slipped into her room. Caldin receded back into his thoughts as he turned towards his own room.


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**  
"_Elvish Language"  
_**_"_****_Dwarvish Language"_**

The knock came just as Vala was smoothing out her dress. Her head turned as Caldin stepped through the door. He smiled at her.  
"You look beautiful. As always." She blushed and looked down.  
"You have to say that, I am your twin." He rolled his eyes, this conversation being the repeat of many others. He walked over to her and softy placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"You are beautiful," he paused, "Just as beautiful as _her_. You need to stop doubting yourself, your light shines just as bright as _hers_, maybe even more." Vala's eyes went wide as she looked up at her brother. His face looked so stern and serious it brought tears to her eyes.  
"Thank you." She beamed up at him. He smiled back and sighed.  
"Come on, let's go. Before these dwarves get impatient."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Patience never was really a dwarfs' strong suit." Caldin stated as they walked onto the balcony and were greeted flying bread and loud cheers. Vala murmured a small agreement as bun flew past her head and out the window. The twins just stood there, watching, amused yet appalled at the manner in which the dwarves were behaving. Vala was debating whether to leave or not, as she was not used to such loud people, however, before she could suggest this to her brother, Gandalf finally spotted the two.  
"Ah! We thought the two of you would never arrive." As soon as the words left the wizard's mouth, all heads in the room swiveled around, their attention on the two siblings, the elves with smiles on their faces and the dwarves with their jaws dropped, their attention mainly on the smaller twin. Vala blushed under their gaze, while Caldin, noticing her discomfort hardened his eyes and stood slightly in front of her.  
Lord Elrond, noticing the tension in his adoptive son's shoulders, cleared his throat.  
"Come _young ones_, please, sit." He gestured to the two chairs to the left of him. Vala moved forward towards him and Caldin immediately followed, they were always like this growing up, if one moved the other followed. Elrond was cut off from his thoughts when Vala spoke, her voice quiet.  
"Actually my Lord, I was wondering if I could be seated with our guests? I have never met a dwarf, much less thirteen of them. I am quite curious," she stuttered, getting nervous under the dwarves scrutiny, "if that is okay?"  
There was silence, Caldin, while he didn't understand why Vala would want to get to know such selfish creatures, he glared at them in warning, he would be damned if they denied her. Balin quickly spoke up.  
"Of course lass, you can sit by me." As the old dwarf said this, he shuffled over so there was room between Bilbo and himself. In return, she flashed him a dazzling smile and quickly sat down, as she did, her eyes again met blue as she looked into the blonde's eyes who was seated just to the left of Bilbo. Caldin, not about to leave her alone with dwarves, nodded to Lord Elrond and took a seat across from his sister, between Gloin and Ori, ready to jump to his twin's defense if need be.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"They just barged in, they did! Eating everything in their path, pillaging the pantry; throwing 'round my mother' hundred year old dishes! A disaster I tell you!" the hobbit exclaimed, as if it was exhausting just thinking of the horror.  
"I hardly doubt it was that bad. Although I have never been to a dwarvish gathering, I have heard thy are quite merry events," the dwarves murmured in agreement, all in complete rapture of the elvish beauty, holding onto every word she said. Her brother however, only scoffed, then meeting eyes with his sister, who begged him to behave. He only gave Valadhiel a look in reply, which she looked down to. She knew. She grew up knowing. Shaking out of her dark thoughts, she looked up to them all and continued.  
"I do believe you have me at a disadvantage."  
"And how do you suppose that lass?" Bofur called from the other table.  
"You all know my name, my brother's name, however we know none of yours apart from Master Balin and Master Bilbo here. Actually, the name Balin sounds quite familiar, are you sure that we have not crossed paths before?" the girl queried, looking over at the white-bearded dwarf. Her twin had perked up and was also looking at the old dwarf.  
"I believe not lass, I never forget a face, and certainly not one such as yours." She only blushed in reply, while her brother rolled his eyes before catching the eyes of the bald dwarf. Caldin narrowed his eyes and held the dwarf's gaze, refusing to be the one who backed down.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Meanwhile, Vala continued her conversation with Balin.  
"Hmm, if you are certain. Back to the matter at hand, onward with the introductions," she loudly stated, startling Bilbo, who was sipping his drink and causing him to spill some on his shirt.  
"Oh, I am so sorry Master Baggins. I thought you would have been used to the loudness that follows a group of dwarves by now."  
"It appears not." The hobbit replied absentmindedly, dabbing his shirt with a napkin from the table. Balin decided to continue with the introductions and got Vala's attention.  
"Well lass, across from us you have Dori, and his youngest brother Ori and the middle child Nori is seated on the other table. Then you have young Fili here," green eyes locked with blue before Vala quickly looked away, "then his younger brother Kili over there," the aged dwarf said, pointing to a young dark haired dwarrow, "then there is Bombour," the large orange-haired dwarf seated at the end of their table nodded to her, "then his brother Bofur, that one there with the hat; then their cousin Bifur. After that there are Oin, the resident healer of the group and his brother Gloin," Balin pointed to the dwarf with fiery red hair across from them who was next to her brother, "then of course there is my younger brother Dwalin, and lastly Thorin Oakenshield, King, Under the Mountain." Thorin nodded in greeting, however when Balin looked back over to Vala, the lass was frozen in her seat, face white and eyes pointed to her lap. Before he could ask what was wrong, her brother let out a threatening growl.  
"What?" the boy had slowly stood up in his chair, while Valadhiel had started shaking. Lord Elrond, whose eyes widened at the name, stood and shot a look to Gandalf, it seemed the wizard always kept detail such as this from him.  
"Dwalin? Dwalin, son of Fundin?" Vala asked, hardly getting the words out.  
"Yes, my brother, what ails you? The lass didn't answer as her brother surged to his feet and stormed over to Gandalf.  
"Caldin, please leave it!" Vala jumped to her feet and rushed after her brother.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Caldin stormed over to Lord Elrond's table and thundered down at the three sitting there.  
"Why are they here? How could you let them step one foot in this place? I was hardly handling _dwarves_ here, but to hear that you let them, _him_ into our home! What? Did you honestly think that we would not find out?" finished with the elf Lord, he refocused his attention on the wizard, "How could you even stand in their presence, knowing what they did! What they caused? All that they put my family through?"  
The old wizard merely looked up at the young man with a sympathetic gaze. Valadhiel had given up trying to console her brother; their mother had always said that he inherited their father's temper. The dwarf King was not so silent, the pent up fury and distress from being in close contact with elves added with this new outburst against his kin was more than enough to set him off.  
"What concern of it is yours, **_elf-filth_**?" the dwarves in the room, even the elves and Gandalf had gone silent at the insult, Valadhiel grabbing her brother by the arm, knowing that a struggle was close to occurring. Caldin was trembling with fury.  
"How dare you speak to us in such a manner! My sister! My family! Is that what you called her as you cast her away?" The dwarves in the room went confused.  
"What nonsense are ye speaking about laddie?" Dwalin questioned the outraged male, coming to defend his King, however the warrior flinched when two sets of eyes were shifted to him, the boy's grey orbs full of fury and hatred, while the girl's familiar green eyes were full of pain and sorrow.  
"Did you know that elves die when their heart is broken? That they suffer for decades before finally fading away to nothing!" the dwarves looked at each other, unsure what the boy was getting at, however the fiery boy with a temper to match Dwalin's continued, "The fact that she was only half made no difference." The words left his mouth paired with a cold, hard gaze. Dwalin, Thorin and Balin froze, suspicions rising whilst the others looked at Dwalin even more confused. Their gaze was directed to the lad again when he looked to them in disgust.  
"How could any dwarf reject their _One_?"


	4. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Elvish Language"

**"Dwarvish Language"**

****It was a great shame for a dwarf to reject the one they were destined for, the other half of their soul. To save Dwalin of this shame, a elaborate story was created in that Vana had been seriously injured during the dragon invasion of Erebor and had died from her wounds some days later, the dwarves who knew the truth were more than happy to help rid themselves of the 'abomination'. The guilt plagued Dwalin everyday. That night, the instant he had walked away from the small camp, he had circled back around to find some sign of Vana, any sign that she had the mind to continue travelling with the dwarves until they reached a settlement. However, no matter how hard he looked he found no sign of her, he had given up and made his way back to the small fire that he and his brother made earlier, Balin and Thorin not in sight. Dwalin had walked to the log and sat on it, head in his hands, regret and misery flooding his soul. After a time, Dwalin had felt a tugging on his clothes and looked to see a little dwarfling girl smiling up at him with a flower in her hand.  
"Please give this to the pretty lady for helping find my mother. Mother said that you and her were in love, so that means that you know her."  
It took all Dwalin had not to break down in front of the wee lass, above all else, dwarf children were to be protected and Dwalin didn't need the child's angry mother coming after him with all her power making for making the girl upset. The pair looked up when they heard calling, and saw the girl's mother not far away. The little girl suddenly kissed his cheek.  
"Please don't be sad sir, please give that to the lady for me? Thank you!" she yelled the last part over her shoulder as she ran towards her mother. After they were out of sight Dwalin slowly looked down to the flower, he then reverently brought the flower to his lips.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered into the night.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Everyone stared at Caldin in shock. Most of the dwarves look aghast that he would even suggest that one of them could do such a thing. Dwalin, Balin and Thorin gawked at the boy; all thinking how could he possible know this. Before Dwalin could stop it the memories rushed to the surface and his being was suddenly filled with a deep, gut wrenching guilt and pain, his eyes watered and he avoided eye contact with the others in the room. Thorin and Balin stood in shock, wondering at how the boy could possibly know this, Thorin had been sure that word of her death had reached every corner of the land, he had believed that she probably wouldn't have made it one night outside the camp so it did not matter. However, dragging his gaze from the boy to Gandalf and the elf Lord, he knew that his assumptions were wrong. Before any more words could be said, Lord Elrond intervened.  
"Valadhiel, please escort Caldin to his chambers, I will speak to the both of you soon."  
Vala, who was gaping at the bald dwarf snapped out of her trance-like stare and looked up to her father figure looking lost. Elrond gazed deep into her eyes and saw the same innocent and naive child she had been as a babe. He placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort then looked at her brother. Vala followed his gaze and noticed Caldin's shaking form, he was barely controlling his rage. She moved quickly, placing her hand on his back, between his shoulder blades just as she always did, and while the effect was not as strong as it was in the courtyard, he had stopped shaking at least.  
"Caldin" he head snapped to the side to look at her over his shoulder and she winced at the undisguised fury on his face. Caldin, seeing this, tried to soften his features. Vala tried again.  
"Caldin, come, let us leave," when he did not make any move, she added softly, "please."  
Knowing that he could deny her nothing, Caldin stared down each of the dwarves before swiftly turning, grabbing Vala's hand and walking from the room, the guard at the door only just able to stop them from slamming shut. As soon as the room was once again closed, Gandalf gave a weary sigh and rubbed his eyes.  
"That did not go as planned."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Vala walked briskly after her brother, having trouble keeping up with his fast pace.  
"Caldin, Caldin wait." He slowed, but did not stop walking. "Caldin, please" he spun around suddenly.

"How are you doing it Vala? How are you not bursting what rage? Seeing him here after what he did to us?" the words weren't yelled, but nor were they softly spoken.  
"I know it hurts, but who is he to affect us in such a manner, a man who has never been a part of our lives, who _didn't_ want to be a part of our lives. Why would I care for a someone who means nothing?"

Caldin looked deep into his sisters eyes, he knew she was lying and trying to make him calm, but she was really hurting as much as he was, she just didn't have the heart to show it. Caldin suddenly grabbed her hand and started walking again.  
"Come with me, it is time. We need to see her." He stated, pulling Vala along.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

After the twins had left, the dwarves had gone into an uproar, shouting and demanding to know what the lad had meant with his accusations. It had taken some time, but Thorin and Gandalf had finally gotten them to calm down and to wait in the chambers they had been given by the elves. Meanwhile, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin and Gandalf followed Lord Elrond into his study. Once they where all comfortable, well as comfortable they could be in such a situation, Dwalin spoke up.

"Explain." He said gruffly. Elrond sighed and looked at Gandalf before nodding, then started his story.

"Nearing 40 years ago, there was a disturbance on the eastern border of this valley. A pack of roughly a dozen Orcs where camping close by, after they had been slain, a woman with two small children were found in the wreckage and they were brought to the healing quarters here immediately. Once they arrived, I began treating the woman, however, she refused treatment, forcing us to check the children first, she kept saying that 'they were the only things she had left'.

Elrond paused while Dwalin took a deep breath, the dwarf then gestures for him to continue.  
"The children were not badly injured, just beaten to a small degree, the boy must have taken the beating more often though, as he had the majority of cuts and bruises. When I finally got to the woman, I was in shock. She had been beaten and raped repeatedly, with infected wounds covering most of her right side and inner thighs." Elrond sighed.  
"It is know that while elves are immortal, they can be struck down just as any other, however, their healing rate is slightly above the other races of Middle Earth. In her case, the wounds were so severe; they were healing slower than that of a man. I tried everything, stayed by her side days, even weeks, on end, but it was all for naught. She was fading, her heart didn't have the strength to heal."  
Elrond paused again to gauge the dwarves reactions, most of their faces were full of pity, the exiled King attempting to look indifferent, although the pain could be seen in his eyes. But even his pain had no place against the pure agony that was painted on Dwalin's brutish features. Elrond knew what was going through the dwarf's mind, that the woman Vana, was dead. And Elrond knew that while Dwalin's thoughts were not far from the truth, Vana was still with us on Middle-Earth.


End file.
